Gifts and Curses
by yllanger-huntress
Summary: Rukia was a mermaid who wanted nothing but to get rid of her Gift. Ichigo was a human whose only desire was to be Uncursed. They were both on exile 'til their fateful encounter. Their Forbidden Meeting suddenly changed their destiny forever. IchiRuki.AU.
1. Prologue

**Gifts and Curses**

**Summary:** She is either gifted or cursed. He was doomed by fate until he met her and changed his destiny forever. Rukia as a mermaid and Ichigo as -. What were they before Bleach? IchiRuki. AU.

**A/N:** This was actually a story I thought of long long time ago for Flame of Recca with TokiFuuRai love triangle. But since I lost the spark in them, and am currently obsessed with IchiRuki, I'm writing this down for them. :D

This part can be skipped. I guess. XD

* * *

**Prologue**

A few milleniums before, the Earth was the most beautiful, colorful and mystical planet of all. There existed other worlds that burned hot in flames or just worlds consumed by darkness but it was Earth that was favored by the Gods, given abundance and blessings to the lands and its bodies of water. Earth was a world enveloped with mystery and magic and the Gods loved to watch over their people make a living.

There was a rumor at the middle age that Gods protected them. People started to gain knowledge of creating tools out of clays and stones. Soon, they started to make tools that would please their Gods. The Gods descended and blessed the people in the East. The West's jealousy made them wage war. Upon seeing this event, the God of Peace decided to descend.

"Let those who want peace, live in peace!"

The God of Thunder descended with its flay and terrifying power and said, "Let those who want bloodshed, shed their own blood."

And then the God of Darkness arrived. "Let the darkness consume the hearts of these evil men!"

And so, men became more evil, aggressive and hungry for strength and power. Those who fought, lost their lives. Those who stayed, lived in peace. But for those that had survived fighting, their souls were consumed. They were cursed. They transformed into beasts, hiding in the night and forever separated from their families. They served as examples to those that defy the Gods' natural order. Peace reigned once again unto the land.

In the next age, people started to wonder and question the power of the Gods. Wanting to be more powerful, some of them created weapons that could reach the sky. They have acquired such technology level that they were able to build castles and walls from stones. The cursed beasts lingered only once the sun lost its shine and by that time, all people should be safe inside their house. People started to want power even more. They were able to use and wield magic and started with their exploration of the sea. Unknown to them, they were harming nature. The God of Water and Ice saw this and didn't want it all to be this way so he cursed all those who dared to harm his domain. The few cursed people became what is known as the 'merman'. Half human, half fish. They were stolen from their homes and family and became inhabitants of the sea.

"Instead of harming, you shall protect!" commanded the God of Water and Ice.

The people started to become more evil than before. They hurt each other to make living easier. They stole other's lives to satisfy themselves. A red flag started to wave in their hearts. The Gods who are said to live in the sky became enraged. They held a meeting to determine the fate of humankind.

"We must stop them! Such a scene below is disheartening", suggested the God of Peace.

"We must not meddle with their affairs. They have a body, mind and heart of their own. This is their life, let them live it the way they want it to", said the Goddess of Independence. "Let us see what they can do without our guidance."

The others nod in agreement, especially the God of Darkness, Death.

"She is right. Let us watch how they will struggle to live without us blessing their land, food and things. This should be exciting!" he said.

The God of Knowledge agreed as well. "Let us see what our disciples have learned and what they will learn."

The other Gods and Goddesses were convinced to leave man be. The only Gods disagreeing were the God of Peace and the Goddess of Harmony.

"I do not want to hear the cries and screams of men." reasoned the Goddess of Harmony.

"But if you want to hear and receive good ones, humankind must be happy. And as I see now, they are hungry and never satisfied with their life." said the God of Happiness. "In order to be happy, they must be contented. They must learn things alone. Learn to depend on their own. That is when they will feel success and happiness."

"As far as I can see, majority wins." said the Goddess of Victory. "We will leave man with their own."

"And when things get worse, " said the God of Destruction, "Ragnarok will come and we will start again..."

With this decision, the Gods stopped their interference and lived only to watch humankind struggle with their lives. People lived their life the hard way since then.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I was born at this time. It was called the Era of Forsakening because people thought they were forsaken by the Gods. Even I thought I am forsaken. I was born a mermaid, protector of the sea...

* * *

**A/N:** And so... the story of their previous destiny begins. XD I really find it cheesy when Ichigo or Rukia or other people say 'changed his life/destiny forever'. It's just... so cheesy for my fangirl ears. lol XD

Errors? OOC? Ideas? Suggestions? Please R&R. Thanks. :)


	2. These Twisted Fates

**Gifts and Curses**

**A/N: **_italics_ - thoughts; Beware the drama! XD Maybe a little. Consider this chapter as Chap00A and B of the Bleachverse. XD

* * *

**Chapter 1: These Twisted Fates  
**

_Standing here against all odds,_

_Against fate, against the Gods_

_Enduring life's most harmful threat_

_I'll love you 'til death._

_

* * *

  
_

**Rukia's POV**

I was born at this time. It was called the Era of Forsakening because people thought they were forsaken by the Gods. Even I thought I am forsaken. I was born a mermaid, protector of the sea...

We are about a hundred feet below the surface. At this place, we cannot be touched by any human or any of their explosive weapons. At this depth is our kingdom. We govern the sea, we protect it, live with it, cherish it. My family rules it.

The staff which had the Kuchiki family's crest on it was passed down from generations to generations to successors of the throne. Now, it was my brother's time to succeed. We are amidst the crowd, a thousand mermen diving across us saying congratulations and wishing for a prosperous year and longevity for my brother. This however, was not something I nor my brother should be happy about. Succession of the throne meant death of the previous ruler, our father. A matter only I am to be blamed about.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I sail from anywhere around the world, looking for something I didn't even know myself. All I know is, if I stop, there'll be a catastrophe. I need to keep looking somewhere beneath the water, somewhere under the sea. I've crossed great bodies of water, sailed across deep seas and vast oceans and swam lakes. I've trailed rivers and considered the possibility of giving up. The waters run so deep it's impossible to search a hundred feet under.

So I stopped looking and accepted my fate but my family, who knows so much of what I'm going through, decided to make me a hunter and a trader. That way, I can continue my search for _it_, the cure to my sickness.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

_Nii-sama?_ I opened my eyes as the shell from where I was sleeping opened. It was dark, a few feet underwater is of course a great realm of darkness but then our eyes have this night-vision capability, aside from that some of us have the capability to conjure light. We communicate through our minds.

Byakuya looked at me worriedly. _You were having a nightmare…_

_Ah… It's nothing._

It wasn't nothing. Ever since our father died, I've been haunted by nightmares of his death. He died protecting me from his brother Aizen who attempted to kill me one fateful night. It was due to the fact that I am known as powerless. A princess who does not have unique abilities is a taboo in the royal family. Aizen wanted to banish me but my father bended the rules to protect me. Even when Byakuya-nii-sama is the successor, any family of the Royalty must follow the rules. They could not accept me. When my father died, Nii-sama immediately banished Aizen-sama.

If only I had left, that wouldn't have happened.

Truth be told, I am not powerless. I am not taboo. I have an ability that could destroy us all mermen. That is why it was hidden and I was declared powerless. Once everyone found out about my power, I would be sentenced to death and there'll be no law or rule to bend when their own destruction is at hand. I have the power to freeze. If I concentrate hard enough for a few days or weeks or months, I could freeze an entire lake. Such power is dangerous for us.

_Alright, good night._

_Goodnight to you too, Nii-sama. _

With that, Nii-sama left and my sleeping shell closed. Many thoughts invaded my mind before I could drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

"Ichi-nii!" called Yuzu Kurosaki as I twisted the doorknob to leave.

"What?" I asked and turned to look at her. We visit our home once in a while to check how my sisters are doing. They were actually living with our relatives, Urahara and Yorouichi.

"Take care and come back, okay?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course, Yuzu! Daddy here's going to take care of Ichi! Don't you miss daddy, Yuzu? Don't you want me to stay, Yuzu? Just say and I'll leave Ichigo alone in the ship!" said Isshin goofily. He tried to hug Yuzu but received a kick instead from Karin.

"Jeez… don't ever come back, ol' beardo!"

Right, nobody here knows the reason for my boarding a ship, only my dad. He was there when the incident happened.

"Take care Karin, Yuzu. We'll be back again." I waved to them goodbye, so did my dad. We left. It was the forty-second week of hunting for _it_, disguised as traders. The forty-second week of failure.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

_I'm banishing myself. _

I was the start of this trifle between our families. Aizen-sama have rebelled against my brother. I'm a danger to my own kind and I'm a danger to nii-sama. I'm banishing myself. This was the way it should've been long before. I don't care if Nii-sama gets angry at me for leaving. Sooner or later, people will find out the nature of my power. I need to get away from everything that happened.

_Ukitake-sama…_ I visited Ukitake, my sensei, before I could leave. _If I may ask you to please tell my brother I am leaving. I know I am to blame for our father's death, I need some time alone, to forgive and forget. And I hope that he does too…_

Ukitake looked at me sadly. I knew he would understand my decision to not confront my brother. I've felt I've taken someone very important from him. It's hard for me to face him without feeling this tinge of pain and sadness in my heart. _It's not your fault Kuchiki. But if you feel like you need more time to get over, then please do so. Just make sure to stay safe and come back. If something happens, you know how to contact me_.

_Thank you._

In a few moments of waving my tail forward and gliding through the water, I've finally reached the surface.

* * *

**A/N:** Wooh! I finally get to use that poem. :D I made that for RaiFu but it fits IchiRuki better! :D It's now IchiRuki's poem for this story. =)

ROFL I made Aizen her uncle. XD

I hope I didn't go OOC on them. Please R&R and if there are errors, please kindly inform me. Thanks.


	3. Into the Abyss and Into the Light

**Gifts and Curses**

**A/N:** _italics_ - thoughts; The narrations are going to end, soon. o.O

**Disclaimer:** Kubo-sama owns Bleach, IchiRuki and me. lol XD

**Chapter 2: Into the Abyss and Into the Light**

**

* * *

**

**Ichigo's POV**

We've been sailing for a few hours now and are halfway to our destination. We are traders. We bring stuffs from cities to cities and trade them for money. Aside from that, we are treasure hunters. Beneath the water lie sunken ships and great masses of treasures that are yet to be discovered. That is how we live.

Our ship is named Zangetsu and we have a lively crew. My father is the captain of the ship. I am the second in command. The rest of the sailors with us are Ishida, Chad, Renji, Keigo and Mizuiro with some more but I forgot their names.

* * *

"Ichigo!" yelled my father from the bridge. He was the helmsman. "Seen anything yet?"

I was standing on the bow, holding a telescope and taking a peek from time to time. "Nothing yet but the wind seems to be changing. A storm might be coming." Being on the sea for a long time, I can predict the slight change in air, the meaning of the clouds, the current of the water, the waves that are yet to come. With my predictions, we are able to elude dangerous storms and giant tidal waves. But nothing of my past experiences, could have helped me predict her coming.

I took another peek from the telescope. I think I saw a tail. "I saw a fish!" I focused the telescope more to see clearly. "That has gotta be one hell of a big fish."

"Really, m'boy? Let me see." Isshin left the helm and came to the Bow and snatched my telescope. "Where? I see nothing."

I snatched it back. "It's right the-" I paused as I saw the head of a girl. "What's that girl doing there?" It was strange to see a girl swimming in the middle of the sea; even stranger to see a girl with no shirt on. Could she be a victim of pirates? An escapee? Or just plain stupid to swim that far away from the shore?

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

_Ah! I've made it!_ As my head surfaced above the water, I was bewildered to see my surroundings. There was this clear blue sky, the white puffy clouds, the wind. It was nothing like my home. It was weird though to breathe the air. It was nothing like breathing underwater. And there was this sun, so warm. It blinded my eyes for a moment but I started to adjust with the brightness.

I saw, a few feet away from me, something that looked like a ship. There were many sunken ships beneath the sea and there was no mistaking that this thing in front of me was a ship. That meant live humans were inside. _I have to get away._

With that conclusion, I started to swim away but not until the water started to drag me deeper into a whirlpool. _Uh oh…_

_

* * *

_

**Ichigo's POV**

"Holy shit! There's a whirlpool!"

I quickly threw the telescope to my father and jumped on the water. _That girl is going to die!_

"SON!!!"

I swam as fast as I could to get to her. I saw her get dragged into and whirled. There was no way I could get her in time and I don't know what spirit possessed me to stupidly jump without a plan. As I get near, the whirlpool grew bigger and bigger dragging me along its current and plunging me deeper into the sea. The spinning was making me lightheaded until I couldn't swim anymore and started to drown.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

As I was dragged into the whirlpool, I saw a human jump and swam to my direction. The idiot didn't seem to understand where he's going to. Nevertheless, it was either an act of stupidity or nobility. This guy probably has a hero complex but she didn't need saving, not from anyone, more importantly, not from a human.

With my innate ability to move in water, I was able to get away from the whirlpool and quickly recovered from the dizziness. I saw the human spin round and round and delve deeper into the abyss. I would have left him with his own demise but… what if he had jumped because he was stupid enough to try and rescue me?

No matter who or what, I cannot have anyone die before me. I can't be the reason of any more deaths. I swam to him, getting dragged back into the current that spun violently as I grabbed his shirt.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I felt someone grab my shirt but with the water's pressure, I couldn't open my eyes. My mind's spinning and I couldn't think. On top of that, I'm drowning.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

The whirlpool was so strong, I barely made it out again while dragging the human. I continued to swim away and brought him to the surface for air. I couldn't believe I just saved a human, the main reason we had to protect the sea, the main violator of nature.

We surfaced and the whirlpool slowly began to stop. The ship from where the human had jumped was nowhere to be found. He seemed to have fainted. I had to get him to a shore.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah... I swear the IchiRuki interactions will be on the next chapter. I'm dying to make them glomp each other. lol XD

Please R&R. Will be much appreciated. Thankies! :)


	4. Forbidden To Meet

**Gifts and Curses**

**A/N:** Ok, I'm sorry for distracting POVs. Just tried writing using first person POVs and I realized I suck at it. -.- Now I'm going to use Third Person POV... It's not too late to switch, right? XD

_italics_ - thoughts;

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is mine! In my dreams. XD

* * *

**Chapter 3: Forbidden to Meet**

It was mid-day when Rukia saw a shore. The man she had rescued was still unconscious. He was on her back, arms on her shoulders and she held his arms for his own support. She swam her way carefully inside the inviting mouth of the rocky cave. She can't risk any more human seeing her. That would be a treason and punishable by death. It was every merman's duty to protect their own race and homeland. So, this was the perfect place to leave the human behind.

Upon reaching the land, she immediately flipped the man on her back so that he would lie with his back against the ground. The water reached him as it waved slightly but it was as far as Rukia could crawl onto.

_So… this is what a human is._ She gazed at the man she had rescued. There was nothing out of the ordinary from him except that he had two feet instead of a tail and his hair is bright orange, like the sun. He wore a white shirt and navy blue pants and most noticeable of all, he had this scowl on his face… even as he slept. Her face was a few inches away from his as she poked his cheek lightly without the intention of waking him up. He didn't move or react to the light poke. _This man is sleeping like a log…_ A sudden realization hit her. What if she had rescued a dead man all along? Well, atleast his body wouldn't be lost in the sea but then again, all her efforts would be in vain. She lowered her head and placed her right ear on his chest. There it was. She could feel his chest expand and contract as he inhaled and exhaled. There it was…

The sound of a beating heart…

Relieved and satisfied, Rukia took one last glance at the man before deciding it was time to leave. _Farewell, foolish man._ She pushed herself back slightly into the water and half-turned when a hand gripped her hand tightly.

"You… you're the girl…" he spoke weakly. He coughed up water and Rukia took this opportunity to shove his hand away from hers and swim away. Except that half of her body was still on land and she had to push away real hard to fully submerge in water and swim as fast as she could. Even if she did push herself, by then the man could've already stood up or ran and grabbed her or worse, her tail. It was damn hard to escape.

He quickly grabbed her hand again and pulled her against him to meet his savior face to face. And then he saw it…

The most alluring purple eyes…

Accentuated by that dark short hair…

The light pinkish captivating lips…

And the soft and porcelain white skin…

She had a beautiful white shell on both sides of her hair and on her neck was a necklace made of black and white pearls. Suddenly the man beamed as he noticed that she wore nothing except the purple-colored shells that covered her bosom. What shocked him more was what he saw behind the girl. A beautiful light purple tail that seemed to glisten in the sunlight… _Am I… dreaming?_ He thought as he continued to stare at the mysterious woman in bewilderment.

Looking at the reaction of the man, Rukia struggled from his grip. W_hat the hell… I'm already exposed… how do I get out of this? Maybe I should just kill him instead. Dammit_!

The man sat up. "You… were the one who saved me?" he let go of her hand and blinked a few times thinking he may be hallucinating.

_Yes… man… I am... and pray to your God to save you 'cause if you try one foolish attempt at seizing me, I am gonna freeze you to death!_ She glared at him, sending him shivers down his spine.

"Okay, okay. I get it. No need to glare at me like that." He said, fully recovering from his shock of a lifetime. "The name's Ichigo Kurosaki… what's yours?"

_The foolish man just asked for my name! But he can't read my thoughts anyway… I guess only our kind can communicate through thinking._ The mermen never once used their mouth to speak. Their communication was carried through their thoughts. It was futile to try and speak underwater anyway. Rukia just looked at him and Ichigo understood that she didn't want to interact in any way possible with him. Finally seeing that the man would not be hindering her anymore, she turned away to leave.

He watched her crawling figure, the legend from his childhood had just became a reality. He was saved by a mermaid, like the story in fairy tales except that his life was not a fairy tale and he was not a prince. He was a treasure hunter and he had just found a treasure. Besides, she probably knew a thing or two about what he was looking for. He could use her.

He chased her before she could finally swim away but the ground suddenly shook violently. The cave started to collapse as the earthquake intensified. Rocks started falling from the ceiling and Rukia was half-way away from the cave exit. A few of those rocks fell on her and she quickly lost consciousness when one of them hit her head.

After watching the woman get hurt, Ichigo worriedly ran to her, dodging falling rocks along the way. He carried her bridal-style and sped away from the cave.

* * *

It was either destiny or ill-fated-ness

That led to this forbidden meeting.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Finally, they get to see and ogle each other. Lol XD Please review! ^-^ Much appreciated. Thankies! :D And thanks to those who reviewed btw. ;)


	5. Duality

**Gifts and Curses**

**Disclaimer: **If I become the author of Bleach, get ready for some crappy drawings. XD 'Til then, Kubo-sama owns it.**  
**

**A/N:** Wow! I actually updated. o.O

_italics_ – thoughts;

* * *

**Chapter 4: Duality**

We were drawn together,

So we could unite the two worlds apart.

_My head hurts_, Rukia thought. She felt blood trickle from her head, her right arm felt bruised and her tail was aching on the side. She remembered what happened a few moments ago. There was an earthquake, though it was strange to see it on land. For every time there was an earthquake, the mermen did not quite feel it under the sea. The water itself would shake, giant waves and whirlpool would begin to emerge and that was everything they were ought to feel. Outside, on the land, it was more devastating. The tsunamis, volcanic eruptions, landslides, avalanche and other more catastrophic events could be created due to an earthquake. It was terrifying, like the shambles of that collapsing cave. Suddenly, her eyes shot up, remembering the masculine hands that scooped her from the water – away from the cave, right before she passed out.

She looked at her surroundings. She was lying on the wooden floor of a small room. On her left was a table and a chair by the window and beside her on the right was a bed, not that she could call it a bed since bed in their realm was equal to a giant shell. Below her was a door which was secured tightly. She looked up to see the ceiling's dim light. _Great, captured. What next?_ She took a glance at the window, which seemed to be the only way out. The sun was almost setting. _How long had I been out? How could that man lock me up after I saved his butt? Where am I anyway?_

Not before long, the door busted open and the man whose name was Ichigo Kurosaki scurried to her after immediately closing and locking the door. He brought with him first-aid kits and a towel.

Rukia refused to look at him, to spare him a glance. For she loathe him. She loathed him because she allowed herself to be saved and captured by him. He, who she saved. _The ungrateful bastard…_

He looked at her, wondering why she refused to look at him. It was crystal clear on her eyes though, the scorn and contempt. She must be angry. No, she was mad. She was looking outside the window with such disdain in her eyes that he could not feel but sorry for even thinking of capturing her, taking away her freedom even after she saved him and owed her his life. But it was justified. She saved him, he saved her. From that moment, they were already even. But then, he was not raised to be a person who takes advantage of another for his own selfish gains. No, he was not that person and he loathe himself for even thinking about using her.

After treating and cleaning the wounds on her head and her arms, he moved to treat her tail. But she quickly jerked up and pushed him away with it.

"Wha-What the hell?" He moved to treat her tail again but she swung it against him. There was no way she was letting him touch the tail.

And the battle between the man and the tail continued until the ruckus attracted other people's attention. Isshin sped right up to the door. "Son! What's happening there? What're you doing?"

"N-nothing dad, just arranging the tables." He answered, looking at the mermaid whose tail was so strong it could actually smash him unconscious. She was still wiggling her tail, her eyes were cold and daring.

She allowed him to treat her wounds and his kindness lifted some of her anger up but there was no way in hell would she let him touch her sacred tail. Even in their kingdom, the mermen dare not touch the tail of a woman who does not belong to them. It was a crime, an act of defilement, to touch another's tail, especially the fin, because to them, it was their symbol of sanctity and virginity; their individuality and mermanity. _How dare he… _

She was fuming with anger. He moved closer again and her tail swayed at him with force, making him fall to his knees with a thud.

"Are you sure son? Something smells fishy… Open the door!" Isshin commanded. This time, there were many people gathering up and whispering behind the door, the whole crew probably.

"Yes! Very sure! Go away!" He answered.

"We'll help you arrange the tables… no, table. There was only one table in there anyway, and you make such ruckus with one table? How weak is my son! Come on son, let us see what kind of interior designing you are doing inside your room." Isshin laughed, so did a little of the crowd behind the door.

"Dammit! I'm fine. Now, go away!"

"Okay, okay. One more and we'll break open this door, Ichigo." Isshin said but in a worried tone and everyone from behind the door left.

Ichigo sat up, facing the mermaid. He was a few inches away from her tail. She was also sitting up, watching his every move. "Dammit you! I'm doing this for you, idiot!" He stood and moved closer again, she wagged her tail but this time he caught it and pinned it with his right arm.

_Oh no, you didn't just touch it…_ If looks could kill, her glare would've sent him deep into the depths of hell or perhaps buried him 500 feet below the ground. _How dare you filthy human… I'll freeze you and crush you. You'll be nothing but dust after I touch you!_ Her glare intensified. She was quite hesitant to kill. It would be the first time if ever. The first time she'd ever freeze someone to their death. Nevertheless, if this man won't be respecting her for what she was, then God be with him. She felt her anger flare up.

He looked at her and was quite shocked. He couldn't comprehend why she looked like she had just been violated. Her tail quivered but not as strong as a few moments ago. She couldn't quite move it since it was locked in his right arm. He saw her move her hands towards him. He didn't know what she was planning, maybe strangle him to death or something but he felt the urge to speak. "I'm sorry for bringing you here like this. You saved me so at least, let me treat your wounds. You are not my prisoner. I will set you free. I promise you this."

Realizing the boy didn't mean any harm, the mermaid dropped her hand and let him touch and nurse her wounded tail. It was not his fault anyway that he did not know of her culture, nor was it her fault that she couldn't speak her mind. As quick as her anger reached its peak, it also quickly subsided. But then she could feel a different sensation on her tail. It was becoming very hot and dry. She didn't notice how dry she felt until now. There was something different, very different. It wasn't painful but she could feel her tail split and slowly it took shape and form: toes; feet; ankles; knees; and legs. Her tail split and took the shape of a human's lower body. Her fin mystically disappeared and her scales became human skin. She was in disbelief.

He noticed something different as he was treating her bleeding tail and slowly it changed its form. He couldn't quite believe it. Her tail suddenly split and took different shapes. There it was: the toes, the feet, the ankles, the knees, the legs… and the scales turned into smooth and soft porcelain white skin. She deliberately took form of a human. How could she do that? Moreover, how could she change in front of him? "Wh-What the fuck!" He flushed red after taking sight of her naked lower body now in human form. "G-GOD DAMMIT!!!" He quickly took a blanket from the bed and covered her.

Oblivious to the man's sudden outburst, the mermaid almost wanted to cry. _How could this be? My tail… is gone? What is happening? Could this man have cursed me? Was it the price of meddling with a human? Was I being punished? _Her eyes were watery and she looked at Ichigo accusingly. He, whose face was still beaming red, noticed it and shook his head.

The door burst open. Isshin's super daddy kick almost cracked it from its hinges. "SON! WHAT ON EARTH IS – ?" He quickly noticed the two individuals on the floor: a girl lying on her back, almost naked and Ichigo, whose hands were on the blanket covering her lower body, almost touching her legs.

The two individual were alarmed at the sudden interference. Rukia looked flustered but it was Ichigo who looked more flustered than her. "DDDDAAAD!!! What the hell!!!" he yelled angrily.

"Ooopps. Sorry for interrupting, son, daughter-in-law. Please continue what you were doing." He quickly shut the door tight. Although the door was already closed, Isshin's voice was so loud Ichigo could hear him from the inside. "Do not disturb! My son is busy giving me grandchildren!!! Everyone back to your posts!!! We shall celebrate later!! Yahooo!!!" And he laughed out so loud, Ichigo was very embarrassed.

Before night came, Ichigo had to leave. He said he had some business to attend to in the lower deck of the ship. He left the mermaid – now human, in his room and locked it so no one would dare to come in. He also made her wear his shirt and shorts for awhile and gave her bread to eat since he couldn't give fish, fearing she would go ballistic on him. She didn't know how to use her feet so he carried her on the bed. There, Rukia spent her first night as a human… and she spent the whole night thinking about her tail.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm... at the beginning, I have no idea how Ichigo brought Rukia up in the ship without being noticed by anyone. Or how the ship was suddenly there. lol XD It's up to you guys to imagine how they ended up in the ship. XD I was having a hard time thinking how to hide Ru's tail. =.= Meh, I don't know how Ichigo did it but he did it anyways. XD

Thanks to all those who reviewed. :) Please review again! lol XD


	6. Learning To Become One

**Gifts and Curses **

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply. Yeah the lines on the first was from the song Cry by Mandy Moore. I really love that song. When I listen to it, it makes me fall in love. I just love how deep and true the man in the song was. XD

**A/N:** I think I owe this story an update. So here it is. XD I do realize my pacing is so slow here. -_- I guess after this chapter, everything will be faster. wahahaha xD And... and... I just lost something. I lost the paper where I wrote my chapter ideas while it was still fresh in my mind. Oh my... ='(

This part may be boring but I'm trying to be realistic here. lol XD A mermaid who spent all her life underwater with a tail, cannot possibly be walking already when she gets feet. No people can talk underwater so I think they can't possibly have used their vocal cords. So this is as realistic as it can get. XD

_italics_ – thoughts;

* * *

**Chapter 5: Learning to Become One**

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed _

_-Cry by Mandy Moore-_

Ichigo sped his way passed the deck, trying to get to the cabin and to his room fast enough but he was confronted by Renji. "Ichigo, we need to talk."

"Renji, you know how I am early in the morning. I'm tired. I'm pissed. I'm angry. Fuckin' leave me alone."

"Ichigo, I don't know what the hell you're doing every freaking night you are missing but the fuck! You can't let a girl in our ship. There're no girls allowed in ships. It brings curse!" said Renji angrily. "You know the tradeship that harbored a girl they found on the ocean, they sunk deep in the sea. The other ships were eaten by giant squids and octopuses. Others attracted whales and sharks. Some were also swallowed deep in the ocean in some whirlpool. Some were raided by pirates. Who knows what misfortune this girl could bring us? War? Famine? Death?"

"So you are saying we should let her jump the plank or feed her to the sharks just like what pirates do?"

"No! Of course not! I just... want you to realize that we do not approve of this. Once we get on any dock, she has to leave."

"Renji, what you are afraid of, is nothing but a mere speculation based from other people's mouth. I don't believe in any of that crap. Anyway, don't worry. She will be gone before you know it." He waved and continued walking, leaving behind Renji who was slightly confused with the last statement.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Knock, knock, knock..._

Rukia woke up to the sound of someone's knocking on the door. Slowly, she opened her eyes - only to find the nightmare she prayed to be having was real. She was still locked inside the small room, the sunlight peeking through the window. She had never felt dry her entire life. And she had never prayed and cried so hard since the day her father died. She had actually cried herself to sleep. Not that anyone would know, especially her brother. She exiled herself and started to regret it. She wished to wake up with her tail intact and somewhere under the sea. But here she was, with reality dawning on her. It was her second day in what she prayed to be a dream and first day as... a human.

Her throat felt dry and she was hungry. The bread Ichigo gave was left untouched on the plate. Who would have the energy to eat after what just happened? She tried to move her human feet but it wasn't the same as when she moves her tail. Not much force was exerted every time she uses her tail. When she swims she just wriggle it and the water carries her through but now, she was in control of two separate muscles. It was hard and frustrating just thinking how to make them work. Why does she have to go through this?

_Knock, knock, knock..._

"Hey! Open up!" It was Ichigo's voice from the other side.

_That idiotic bastard... after locking up the door, he expects me to open them with my current situation? _she thought, her anger flaring up again.

"... Oh, right. Just a sec." And then there was rumbling as the door was forcibly trying to be opened. She turned around the bed and cuddled the pillow, completely hiding her face and the eyebags caused by crying the whole night. The door opened and thinking that the girl might still be asleep, Ichigo gently closed and locked it up. He sat on the chair by the table and stared at the window and off into space.

After a moment of silence, Rukia decided to confront the guy she hate. The guy who she accused to be the reason for her tail's sudden disappearance. She turned to see what he was doing but was shocked afterwards. All her feelings of hatred started to dissipate. How can she hate a guy - who already looked so crushed like that? There was loneliness in his eyes, and pain, and fear and dread. Like he wanted to just melt away from where he was sitting. Like he wanted to cry. Suddenly he broke his trance and checked the mermaid who was already staring at him.

"Finally. I was missing my comfortable bed. Can you lie on the floor instead?" he said, his scowl back on his face. He sat on the bed but the girl only spread her arms more, refusing to give him space.

"HEY! What the hell! Move it! It's my room! My bed! I want to rest!"

She only stick her tongue out, which provoked him. "Why you... If you hadn't lost your tail, I would've already tossed you out the window!"

_If I had my tail, I would already be gone before you could even toss me out the window!_ she answered back in her head. Or better yet, maybe I could smash you out the window!

Ichigo grabbed her arms, trying to lift her up. Although human, her temperature was still icy cold. He wondered how they could tell if a mermaid had fever or was sick. Rukia glared at the man who was forcibly trying to drag her away from the bed but she couldn't help but notice the heat emanating from his skin. _Where's the heat coming from? _She stopped struggling from his grasp and proceeded to touch his face. Even his face was warm.

Ichigo felt his face tingle with her frosty touch. He watched as she then touched her own cheek, comparing the difference between them. Then she proceeded to touch his lips. Feeling unconfortable and bewildered, he asked, "What are you doing?" His breath touch her skin. Even his breath was warm. _Where's that voice coming from? _She decided she need to see what's inside his mouth so she tried to forcibly open it by stuffing her fingers and moving it open. Ichigo immediately bit her fingers and she retreated, teary-eyed.

"What're you trying to do?!" he choked. Immediately he felt guilty when he saw her glare at him again. "Argh... let me guess. You're trying to find out where my voice is coming from?"

No answer.

"Give me a nod! Yes or no?! Jeez, I'm trying to help you."

She nodded which took him by surprise, a bit.

He sighed. "Ah since you're new to being human and you're basically a baby at being human, I'll teach you the basics." She didn't like how he said she was a baby but listened intently anyway. He touched her throat. "Somewhere there is the larynx which contains vocal cords. Vocal cords are which allows us to speak. They vibrate when air passes by and thus producing sound."

"Since you understand me, then I think you know the basics of language. You just have to be able to speak what you think." he continued. "You're not underwater now, you breathe the air not the oxygen in the water. Try to say ah. When you say it, you have to use the air and force it out. Say it as you breathe. Say it how you think it."

She inhaled and felt the air inside of her. She exhaled and felt the air leave her mouth. She inhaled again and exhaled, this time her mouth curved to say the word "ah" and as the air left her mouth, the word left with it. "... ah..." She had just spoken a word using her vocal cords. It surprised her, to hear her own voice. She had never heard her voice before.

"Finally, no more guessing games. You'll get used to it." Ichigo sighed in relief. "So... the next thing is... teaching you how to use your feet. That's gonna be a pain..." _How many months did it take for babies to walk on their own? _He thought, trying to recall Karin or Yuzu's first time walking. _But I think her bones are fully developed now anyway - even so, it'll be hard since she was used to a tail. _

She half-listened to him, still amazed and happy that she could finally be able to tell him how much she hated him. But ofcourse, she have a few more vocal training to do. He stood up and grabbed her thighs, dragging her into a sitting position. Still in bed but the feet were touching the floor. "Alright, come on up." Ichigo wrapped his arms around her body in a, supposed-to-be not intimate embrace, and lifted her up. Just enough that her feet still touched the floor. "When you walk, you put your weight on your feet. They function separately. You have to think of it as two separate part of your body unlike your tail. When you walk, you move one, before you move the other. Balance is the key."

Slowly, Ichigo let go of her so she could stand on her own. Although still standing lousily, she seemed to have stabled. "Now slowly lift your right foot and move it forward." She did as he instructed and successfully landed her right foot on the floor. "Now the other." She did as well but suddenly lost balance, Ichigo immediately caught her before she hit the floor. Caught her in a hug. She tried to break away but he just held her tighter. Somehow her coldness seemed to reduce the heat of hell inside of him. Being this close with him on the other hand, made her feel the kind of warmth she'd never felt before.

"Now you can speak and walk, I have yet to know your name." he whispered.

She still didn't want him to know her, to know her name. She wanted nothing to do with a human. She don't want her name to be spoken by a human. Instead, she tried to come up with an insult for him. "... I - I... di... ot..."

_Idiot?! That's... after what I did for her? The first thing that comes from her mouth is... an insult?!?!_ Ichigo thought of a retaliation. If she don't want to give her name, so be it. "Oh, Idiot. What a name. Suits you!"

Rukia broke free and punched him angrily. "B-ast-ard..." Her pronounciation and control over her voice was starting to come naturally to her when her anger flared.

_Knock, knock, knock..._

"Kurosaki! Come out here, quick! We need you!" It was Ishida's voice.

"Okay, coming!" Ichigo answered, his hand carressing his bruised jaw. "You, idiot. Stay here."

When Ichigo left the room, Rukia took her time to develop her new found human skills.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Okay, what is it?" Ichigo met the crew on the deck but suddenly froze when he saw the fishing nets filled with fishes in all sizes. All kinds of fish were in it too, Tuna, Salmons, swordfishes, jacks, etc. "What the hell is... is this fishing season?"

"This is very strange indeed. Just went to try and fish something because we were already running low on food and lookie! All kinds, even rare and expensive ones! Let's go sell them! We can be rich!" Keigo's eyes glint with dollar signs.

"Looks like luck is on our side, eh, Ichigo?" Mizuiro said.

Chad and Renji were pulling up some more fish-filled fishing nets. After that, Renji walked over to Ichigo. "I still believe in what I said, Ichigo. I have a bad feeling."

"Hurry up and put them in the chests, barrels or somewhere! We're trading them!" Isshin announced.

"No, just take what we need." Ichigo said demandingly.

"What?!" they all asked.

"Don't freakin' abuse this!" he reasoned.

"But, this haul only comes once in a lifetime!!!" Keigo exclaimed.

"We're not fishermen, we're traders to begin with. Just... cut the crap and take what we need."_ Truth is, I was scared that idiot-mermaid might know..._

"You heard my son! That's the man of the sea!" Isshin said proudly. "Now go, go. Take what we need only. Anyway son, what fish would you want for dinner? Wide selections!"

"No, no. I'm not eating fishes now... just bread or whatever that is not fish."

"Ichigo, don't you think you're taking your love for nature a bit too far?" teased Renji.

"Whatever." replied Ichigo. _Besides, I still have the biggest fish one could ever catch in my room and I'm contented with that. Must refrain from eating fishes for now..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Yay, done with Chap 5. Grr... took long enough to update! Sorry. T-T Past 3:45 am now. Might have some errors. lol

Please don't mind them and review anyways... ='(


End file.
